Complicated
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Ninth story in the Raptor Saga. rating may be too high. Razor Claw's father is finally revealed as E.O is faced with new difficulties that may cost her life. PLEASE R/R. Pretty Please


Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the beast wars and it's characters. I own the Raptor Gang, the New Maximals, Spirit Changer, and Death Striker.

A/N: ninth story in the Raptor Saga. As promised the answers to all your questions, only to be replaced with new ones. Thanks to Wicked Woman, Neela Tiri, Flyby Stardancer, and MacReady for reviewing Wrong Again'. Four reviews aren't bad, I wish I had more, but beggars can't be choosers. All I ask for is one more. Just five reviews. I'm stopping the begging. I need to grow up. On with the fic.

Complicated

By Silver Elf Child

The dawn broke over the horizon to find the Maximals up and buzzing over the new Maximal. Optimus and Wind Chaser were in Optimus' quarters with their son Spirit Changer. Optimus was cradling him in his right arm and Wind Chaser was holding his left hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thank the matrix he has his mother's looks," Wind Chaser teased.

"Hey!"

"He will grow up to be a great leader like his father," she said as she gazed into Optimus' optics.

Optimus chuckled and added, "only if he has his mothers personality," before he kissed her.

A knock came at the door.

"Enter," called Optimus.

"Hey big bot," Cheetor said timidly "can we come in?"

"Whose we?"

Cheetor and Cheetra entered the room together.

"You two are an unlikely pair," laughed Wind Chaser.

"Yeah well, the kid brother here was up all night bugging me about the little bundle of joy, so I thought if he saw him, he would stop driving me crazy."

Optimus and Wind Chaser laugh as Cheetor gave Cheetra an angry glare.

"Would you like to hold him Cheetor?" asked Wind Chaser.

"Who me?I don't know is it all right Optimus?"

"Of course," Optimus said as he placed Spirit Changer into his arms.

"Relax you wont break him," teased Wind Chaser.

"Sit down, it will make you feel more comfortable," Optimus offered his seat to Cheetor.

"Can I hold him next?" asked Cheetra.

"Of course. Everyone can hold him sooner or later," smiled Wind Chaser.

*******************************************************

The Terrible Trio was on scanner duty when the ship scanners picked up a strange energy signature. When they realized what it was, it was too late. Somehow someone had made a hole in the side of their ship without using explosives. Tarsis ran down the hall to investigate and ran head long into her worst nightmare.

"Good morning Tarsis," smiled the tall, powerful figure before her.

"M" mumbled Tarsis.

The Predacon frowned, "so this is what has become of you? A weak mumbling fool?"

"Mother but how? They said you were dead."

Death Striker threw her head back and laughed, "not that easily my dear, but it may for you."

She threw Tarsis hard into the wall and continued down the corridor. She came to a pair of doors, blasted them open with her silent explosion gun and proceeded down the corridor. On the other side were Celo and Rinco. They had their weapons drawn and ready for battle.

"DON'T SHOOT!" shouted Tarsis as she ran past her mother and into the smoke, trying to stop her bothers. Rinco fired into the smoke cloud and hit Tarsis in the shoulder. She was sent stumbling into her mother's waiting arms.

"TARSIS!" exclaimed Rinco as soon as the smoke cleared.

"I told you not to shoot."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"She's our mother Rinco," said a dazed Celo.

Rinco looked at Death Striker with a questioning look.

"Ah Rinco, my baby, your just like your father, shoot first, ask questions later."

Rinco sneered at the comment.

"But unfortunately you have become just like your brother and sister."

"And that would be?" Rinco spat in disgust.

"WEAK!" 

Death Striker tossed Tarsis at her brothers, pulled out her gun and shot Tarsis in the chest.

"Tarsis no!" hollered Celo.

"What kind of monster are you?" shouted Rinco. "Shooting your own child!"

"The kind of mother who takes revenge on those who corrupt her children," Death Striker remarked coolly before she continued on her way up the corridor.

*******************************************************

E.O. was in her office with Razor Claw, who was under her desk looking up between her legs begging for an energon goody. "Can I please."

"No you can't..."

She was interrupted when the door was blasted open.

*******************************************************

The Maximals assemble in the Axalon's command center. Wind Chaser was holding Spirit Changer and all the female Maximals are all making a huge fuss over him.

"Awww, he's so cute"

"Coohie, coohie coo."

"Who's the most adorable little Maximal ever."

Optimus laughed before interrupting, "everyone I would like to introduce you to Spirit Changer."

"Let me guess his mother named him?" asked Rattrap.

"Shut up Rattrap!" everyone said in unison.

Optimus continued "I expect everyone to keep a close eye on him and to keep him safe."

Dinobot rolled his optics (there's nothing he hates more then babysitting). Optimus saw the action and chuckled, "don't worry Dinobot you won't have to change any diapers or do any babysitting, just protect him from Megatron."

*******************************************************

Death Striker walked through the smoke and came face to face with E.O.

"Good morning E.O."

"Death Death Striker your alive?" E.O said in disbelief.

"I guess you can say that."

The shock on E.O's face gave way to a smile. "I can't believe this. They said you were dead."

"Maximals lie."

"Oh this is great! Does Megatron know your here?"

"Megatron's here?" Death Striker said with a bad performance of ignorance.

"Then we have to tell him," E.O said as she flipped on the communication channel.

Death Striker rushed over and turned it off. "NO! I don't want him to know I'm here!"

"Why?"

"Because I have other plans, and I don't want him to mess them up."

"Like what?"

"Well for one, my children."

"They're here. They'll be glad to see you again."

"Not really. They were more shocked then happy to see me."

E.O walked around her desk and put her hand on Death Striker's shoulder. "It will take some time for them to adjust. After all, for five years they thought that you were dead."

"Maybe so I guess I should thank you for taking care of them all these years."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Oh yes I do," she said with an evil smile.

E.O. eyed her suspiciously. Then without warning Death Striker slugged E.O. in the stomach. In the process she rammed her wrist spike through E.O. As she withdrew her spike she added in a sinister voice, "that will teach you to turn my children into weaklings."

Meanwhile the other Raptors found the trio.

"What happened here?" asked Demetrius.

"Death Striker," said Celo in a far off voice.

"Get Tarsis to a CR chamber you two," ordered Demetrius. "Euto, Herrera, Demadex come with me, the commander is in trouble."

*******************************************************

While this was all taking place at the Raptor base, the Maximals were preparing to raid the raptor base to get some answers from E.O. Optimus had no idea that he was going to be walking into a disaster area.

*******************************************************

Death Striker smiled as E.O. stumbled backwards.

"Why?"

"Because YOU made my offspring, who were to be fierce warriors, into spineless weaklings! Have a good day."

Death Striker turned and left E.O. grasping onto whatever life was left in her.

On her way out of the ship Death Striker ran into the other Raptors, whom had their weapons targeted for her vitals.

"Oh I wouldn't do that. I think you should be more concerned about E.O.'s health then me. She didn't look good when I left," Death Striker said snidely with an evil grin.

"Raptor's with me," commanded Demetrius as he raced to E.O's office.

After they had gone Death Striker snickered, "fools" and left.

Upon arriving at E.O.'s quarters they found E.O. clutching her desk and mech fluid pouring from the hole in her abdomen. Razor Claw was desperately trying to help her mother.

"Commander!" Demetrius said with concern.

"Where are the trio?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Demadex help me get her to the repair bay," ordered Demetrius.

"NO! Where are Celo, Tarsis and Rinco!"

As Demetrius helped E.O. to her chair he disclosed, "Celo and Rinco took Tarsis to a CR chamber."

"Why?"

"Death Striker shot her."

"Herrera, Euto, I want you two to find them and keep Death Striker away from them."

"Yes Sir."

During all this Demadex was performing his medical exam on E.O. He looked up at her, "The protoform is fading fast. If we are going to save it we have to act fast."

"Then do it," she ordered.

*******************************************************

The Maximals arrived at the Raptor ship to find a gaping hole in the side of the ship.

"Wow, now that is what I call a hole," said Rocksore.

"Quick! Search for survivors," ordered Optimus.

They enter the ship to find Euto, Herrera, Celo, and Rinco all functional in the command center. The Maximals quickly pull their weapons and held them hostage.

*******************************************************

"Why haven't they reported back?" asked E.O.

"I don't know Sir."

"Demetrius go find them."

"But..."

"No buts. Razor Claw can defend the chamber if need be. Go!"

"Yes Sir," Demetrius said defiantly before he left. Razor Claw grabbed her mothers sword, which was twice her size and too heavy for her to lift, and drug it to the office's doorway to defend the corridor.

Demetrius ran into the command center to find the other raptors as Maximal hostages and five blasters pointed at his head. He slowly raised his hands and walked over to join the other raptors. After confining the Raptors, Optimus and Dinobot went looking for E.O. 

*******************************************************

As they walked down the corridor they surveyed the damage. Out of nowhere Optimus and Dinobot were attacked.

"What?!" exclaimed Optimus as he looked upon his tiny attacker.

Dinobot gave an evil laugh. "They left a half pint to guard their commander."

Dinobot stepped forward to enter E.O's chambers, but Razor Claw lashed out at the huge Maximal. She slashed at him with all her might with her mother's sword. It may look impossible for such a little thing to be able to lift such a heavy object, but she was determined to keep this enemy away from her mother. Her attack was successful, for Dinobot drew back to find a huge cut across his chest plate. He looked down at the wound with astonishment. How could this little imp have inflicted the damage? He gave a roar of anger and charged Razor Claw. This did not detour, nor scare her; she held her ground and swung her mother's sword again at her adversary. Again her attack was carefully executed and she hit her mark.

"Enough! Now I'll kill you!" roared Dinobot.

"No Dinobot!" Optimus exclaimed, putting his hand up to stop the enraged transformer.

Razor Claw stood her ground as he attacked, but this time Dinobot dodged her sword cut, knocked the sword from her hand and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"Not so tough without a sword huh little one," Dinobot scoffed as the little raptor squirmed and squealed.

"Dinobot put her down, we've got more important things to attend to," said Optimus.

"Let me go! Let me go!" shouted Razor Claw as she was taken into E.O's chamber.

E.O was seated at her desk when the two Maximals entered. She didn't seem to have acknowledged their arrival, so Optimus walked up to her desk and slammed his hands on it to get her attention.

"You don't need to destroy my desk, Primal to get my attention. I know your here from the child's screams."

"But do you know why?"

"No I don't, and I really don't care. Right now I have problems of my own to attend to."

"And that would be?"

E.O. removed her hand from her abdomen to show Optimus her wound and smiled. She looked at Dinobot then back to Optimus, "if you will not allow Demadex leave to do his work, I will die."

Dinobot, who had been standing quietly at the back of the room, dropped Razor Claw and came forward. He stood next to Optimus and inspected E.O. Razor Claw ran up and bit Optimus in the leg, which earned her a slap across the face and a one way trip to the floor. Demadex entered with his gun drawn. "Step away Maximals, nice and slow."

Optimus and Dinobot raised their hands and back up. Razor Claw jumped to her feet, kicked Optimus and ran to Demadex. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him to emphasize her point. Demadex picked E.O. up gently and turned to leave.

"Wait!" exclaimed Optimus "let us help!"

"You can help by leaving."

After Demadex left, Dinobot followed him instead of Optimus.

"Dinobot where are you going?"

"To finish some business."

Dinobot proceeded to follow Demadex but was cut off as Razor Claw jumped in front of him.

"Leave my Mamma alone," she growled.

Dinobot pushed her aside and proceeded to E.O's side at the operating table. He looked down at her, took her hand, and knelt beside the bed. She turned to him, "avenge me if I die."

Dinobot nodded, "Who?"

E.O. looked at her daughter then back at him before she turned her head away from them. Dinobot looked down at Razor Claw on his left and took his free right hand and pushed her away and grumbled, "this is no place for a child."

Razor Claw stumbled backwards and landed on her butt, "Owww".

Optimus Primal stepped forward, picked her up and walked out of the room with her kicking and screaming her protests. Upon leaving, Optimus ran into Rhinox. "I think your talents are required in there."

*******************************************************

Dinobot asked again, "Who?"

E.O looked at him with sad optics, "Death Striker."

He gave her a confused look before nodding.

*******************************************************

Optimus carried Razor Claw to the command center, where upon her released her. She ran straight to Herrera crying.

"Will you release my bonds?" she asked.

"Why should we!" demanded Cheetra.

"So I can comfort the child."

"Let her go," ordered Optimus.

Herrera's energy bonds were released and she picked up the crying Razor Claw. "Shh little one, everything is going to be all right," she said as she rocked Razor Claw back and forth. "Go to sleep I'll keep you safe. Go to sleep." Herrera hummed Razor Claw's favorite lullaby in an attempt to put the little Raptor to sleep.

*******************************************************

A megacycle passed before Dinobot walked in carrying an unconscious E.O. He headed straight to a CR chamber.

Demetrius jumped up in alarm and shouted, "what are you doing?!"

"None of your business."

"You can't put her in there! She won't survive!"

"If she doesn't go in she WON'T survive," said Demadex as he stepped into the room with Rhinox.

"Demadex you know what'll happen if..."

"I know Demetrius, but we have no choice."

Dinobot stepped into the CR chamber with E.O in his arms and Rhinox closed the door.

Razor Claw woke up just as the door closed. She looked up at Herrera as she rubbed her sleepy optics "Tarsis?"

"No, E.O."

"NO!" she screamed as she jumped out of Herrera's arms and ran toward the chamber and started pounding on the door.

Herrera, not thinking, jumped up and ran after her. She grabbed Razor Claw when she reached her and hesitantly turned around when she heard the cocking of weapons. She turned to find Euto, in energy bonds, standing between her and the Maximals, who had their weapons drawn and poised to fire.

"Uh oh," whispered Razor Claw.

"See little one what happens when you act without thinking."

"You should take your own advice, Ra," Euto said over his shoulder.

"Oh shut up you," Herrera said indignantly as she kicked him and walked back to her seat with Razor Claw in tow. Euto shrugged and sat down as well.

"Are you sure she's not your goul friend? You seem to always be throwin' yourself in the line of fire for her," commented Rattrap.

"Shut up rodent," snapped Euto.

*******************************************************

Inside the chamber E.O. awoke and started to freak out.

"Stay still," growled Dinobot.

"Dinobot?"

"Stay still and it'll be all over shortly."

E.O. relaxed a bit before snuggling closer to Dinobot, "I didn't think you even cared."

He did not respond.

"Oh well you always did say it better when you said nothing at all."

He eyed her inquisitively but relaxed when she went back to sleep.

*******************************************************

Herrera sat with Razor Claw in her lap, as Razor Claw stared at the Maximals with sad optics. There was something in her face that gave Optimus a weird feeling. He kept telling himself *there's something familiar about her that I can't put my finger on*. Through the next half a megacycle he pondered *what is it about her that makes me feel like I've met her before. Something about those optics*

The CR chamber opened with a hiss of steam and pressure. Out stepped Dinobot and E.O. 

"Mamma!" shouted Razor Claw with joy as she ran to E.O.

"No running."

"Well it's good to see you functional," Optimus Primal said. "Now we'll be going."

"Oh come now Primal, don't tell me that the only reason you came was to make sure that my crew and I were all safe and sound after we had a surprise attack sprung on us!" E.O said sarcastically.

"No, we didn't. We will discuss that at a later date."

"Why not now?"

"You need rest, and I won't push you."

"Why not?"

Optimus gave a heavy sigh of frustration and shook his head.

"Forgive me. I sound like my daughter. She is always asking incessant, meaningless questions. I would prefer to get this interrogation of yours over with now if you do not mind."

"Fine then, why did you come here?"

"To capture Megatron."

Optimus gave her a puzzled look before asking, "why help him if you wish to capture him?"

"Well I do have to appear to be the loyal sister now don't I?"

All the Maximals, except Dinobot, stood in complete shock.

"Yes, Megatron is my brother."

"Why betray him?"

"He betrayed ME!"

Optimus resigned, "very well then, why attack us?"

"If you hadn't noticed we only attack you when Megatron orders us to do so, and only when it is advantageous to our cause."

"And that would be?"

"Now your the one talking like Razor Claw," laughed E.O. "and speaking of Razor Claw, you and your Maximals will keep her existence quiet wont you?"

"Why?"

"Megatron does not know about her and I wish to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"If he knew of her he would kill her. I may be a warrior, but I'm also a mother, and my first duty is to keep my children safe."

"Children?"

"Yes children," E.O said as she looked to Demadex.

"Three children to be exact," said Demadex.

"THREE!?"

"We had to perform an emergency surgery to save the twins earlier," said Rhinox.

"Can't you count? Two plus one is three," said Razor Claw "even I know that!"

The Raptor's laughed at Razor Claw's statement. Optimus laughed as well, "we'll keep her and her siblings a secret for you."

"Thank you, now is the interrogation over?"

"Yes we'll be going with your permission," Optimus said with a mock bow.

"Permission granted."

The Maximals start to shuffle our of the Raptor base.

"Wait!' shouted Razor Claw as she ran up to Dinobot. 

Suddenly Optimus realized why he recognized Razor Claw. She may look like E.O. but she had Dinobot's markings and optics.

"I fixed it for you," Razor Claw said as she handed Dinobot something before she ran back to hide behind her mother's legs.

Dinobot looked down at the object she had handed him before walking over to where E.O. and Razor Claw stood. He knelt down, took the amulet and placed it around Razor Claws neck. He stood up, looked at E.O. and said, "she will make a great warrior some day."

"Of course, she is your daughter," E.O. said only loud enough for Dinobot to hear.

Dinobot smiled at the two, rubbed Razor Claws head playfully, and wiped the smile from his face before turning to leave.

After the Maximals left, E.O. looked to Demetrius, "status report?"

"Only damage is the hole" he gestured toward the hole the Maximals left out of ,"your office door, the hall door, and Tarsis."

"How is she doing?"

"She'll survive."

"Good."

Tune in next time same cat time same cat channel.

Does that answer some of your questions? Does it bring a few more to mind? I know I have a few, like what will I do if I can't thing of anything else to write. My inspirations for the entire series were from Organic Chemistry and working in that hellhole of a vet office. Maybe if I draw some more sketches of E.O and Razor Claw I will be able to come up with more exciting adventures. Like I said before chapters 10 and 11 are written. Chapter 12 was begun, but the computer ate the file and I lost all the paperwork. Well enough complaining. I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the next installment of the Raptor Saga.

Hey Lynx I saw that you posted another story. I'll have to check it out ASAP.


End file.
